Love Story
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: They were separated, like Romeo and Juliet. Never allowed to be together, as their parents were at war. Hook despised the Tremaines. The Tremains despised Hook. But the kids didn’t. {Requested by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery}


**Inspired by: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

 **I found inspiration for this, then lost it, then found it again x100. So I hope it's good.**

 **Warning: sad... minor Freddie/CJ.**

* * *

"You're going to Auradon."

That was the first thing Anthony heard coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. It wasn't even a question, it was rather a statement.

Anthony lowered his head. "Yes..." He replied slowly. "Cinderella wanted to take my mom back... because she was robbed of her wedding day. She's not evil, so... you know, I kinda got caught up in it." It was lame, Anthony knew.

Harriet looked away. "I just can't believe you'd get rid of me that fast."

Anthony immediately grabbed her waist, and forced her to look at him. "I'm not abandoning you, I swear Harriet. The second I get over there I'm going to make that king get you. Even if I must beg and plead, I'll do anything. I love you so much."

The daughter of Captain Hook gave a faint smile. "I know," she replied, giving him a soft kiss.

They knew Love was a forbidden thing on the Isle. That affection and adoration was frowned upon. But they didn't care. They found something to get through every night and day on the scrapyard of land.

Harriet knocked foreheads with her beloved, staring at him. "My bro and baby sis are over there already with Dizzy. Make sure you all um, whatever those Auradon people call it, a hug? Yeah."

"Of course," Anthony replied immediately. Harriet was his pirate queen. He'd do anything, even humiliate himself for her.

Harriet pursed her lips. "Can you do one last thing for me, Anthony?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Get rid of those Gaston boys. I hate how they treated Gil," Harriet replied. She was protective of her family, and Gil was Harry's best friend and practically brother, so the second she heard how Gaston and Gaston beat him up, she was fuming and swearing revenge. "As far as I'm concerned you're not friends with them."

"Very well, it's done." He kissed her hand before making a big show of leaving.

"Alright, Mr. Tremaine, get your butt outta here before I make you," Harriet laughed.

Anthony crossed his arms. "That's _Lord_ Tremaine."

"In your dreams."

* * *

Anthony walked along the crumbling road, thinking. The only reason he didn't join the Anti-Hero Club is because his mom didn't agree with their thoughts. Even just being Anti-Hero felt _wrong._ So somehow, Ginny, Maddy, and the Gastons got him caught up and making mischief behind his mom's back. For awhile it felt nice, but he was feeling a lot more guilty doing it.

Maybe the Anti-Hero Club would've been a better choice.

"Well, well, if it ain't Anthony." Said boy's eyes shot up to see one of the Gaston Twins... Third? Junior? He didn't know, and honestly didn't care. It was impossible to tell unless they were standing side-by-side, in which Junior is taller.

"What do you want?" Anthony asked.

"Hook's shop. Stir that old man up a bit," Ginny said, appearing with a smirk plastered to her face. _Junior,_ Anthony decided then. Third wouldn't be near Ginny, rather tearing the girl's throat out, but Junior couldn't lay a harming hand on her.

The Tremaine rolled his eyes. "You guys are pathetic. Hook? Seriously? Might as well attack a rat! Why don't you steal from, say, Cruella De Vil?" The two's eyes widened in horror as he suggested that. Cruella? The insane woman? Really? "Aww, how pathetic. Can't take on that fur woman," He pointed to Junior, "and I thought _you_ were the son of Gaston, the second most vicious villain on the Isle?"

"We...b-..." Ginny tried.

Anthony's eyes narrowed. "How stupid was I to realize how pathetic you four are? I don't need you. Go play your little baby games and SCRAM!" He smirked, before walking off.

"That Hook girl told you to do it!" Junior called after him. He paused, then swung around with a predatory smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. But let me tell you Harriet is _much_ more evil than you'll ever be," Anthony left with that. Hey, if you're gonna abandon people, why not do it with style?

Now he had to say his farewells to his pirate queen.

* * *

Harriet was waiting for him at the docks, a sad smile on her face as he strode up, kissing her knuckles. "What's got you worrying?" He asked lovingly, placing his hands on her waist and staring in her eyes.

"Just, don't forget about me?" She asked. "My father already hates us and there's Ginny and Maddy and the Gastons after you, I don't want Auradon separating us."

Anthony placed a hand on his chest, using the other to hold her hand. "I solemnly swear on the Tremaine name that your name will be the first word upon my lips when I see the king." He pulled her close for a kiss. "Harriet," he murmured. "Remember I love you no matter what. I don't care if that word is banned here, I'll use it however I please with you."

The eldest daughter of Captain Hook buried her face into Anthony's shoulder. She was _crying._ "Everyone tries to seperate us." She was talking about her dad, mostly. Captain Hook _despised_ the Tremaines. They were always fighting and leaving the two as a darker version of Romeo and Juliet.

Except they didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

* * *

Anthony packed his bags quickly, as his mom smiled at him. "We're finally going to Auradon," she said. Anthony could hear the silent double message. _And you can see your father._ He remembered asking about that a few years ago.

 _"Mom, if Dad's in Auradon, how was I born?" A twelve year old Anthony asked._

 _His mother smiled sadly at her son. "Your father sneaked over to the Isle when they shipped us over, but was found and taken back to Auradon after a year you were born. Maybe, if we get off, you could see him."_

He shook his head. No thoughts of that, now. Anthony couldn't rely on that to keep him motivated, this findin out his father had settled with some other girl.

"Anthony, are you ready?" Anastasia asked. He nodded, as the limo pulled up to their house.

Suddenly, Lady Tremaine grabbed him. "Get the wand, boy," she hissed. Anthony threw her bony hand off himself, glaring at her. She looked surprised.

"No. I won't be doing your bidding. You can't control me, or manipulate me into what you want me do be."

And with that, he jumped into the limo with his mother, only looking back once.

Where he saw something. A rush of midnight hair.

His pirate queen.

* * *

The limo pulled up to Auradon, as Anastasia stepped out. Cinderella was the first to greet her, followed by her betrothed, who had not lost his love for her.

Anthony followed behind, suddenly being greeted by none other than the King of Auradon himself.

As he promised, Harriet's name fell upon his lips when he greeted Ben. "Harriet," he said, as he looked at Ben with heartbroken eyes.

Ben gave a puzzled look, as he explained. "My..." he searched for the word, "girlfriend. Is there a way we can get her?"

CJ suddenly pushed people aside, Freddie trailing not far behind. "Ette?" She questioned, then turning to Ben. "I haven't seen my big sis in awhile. Can we bring her? Please." She used the puppy dog eyes Harriet had always called 'irritating but effective'.

Ben nodded quickly. "Of course. Once your settled we will bring her as soon as possible."

CJ beamed brightly, as Freddie held her back from practically attacking the king in a hug. Anthony smiled. Freddie was CJ's brake, the girl had chosen well.

He shook his head and smiled at Ben. "Sorry for bring rash about it." The word 'sorry' was so foreign, it felt so weird to say. Just like 'love' and 'happiness'.

Suddenly, a bright multicolor ball of energy and a shriek of "ANTHONY!!!" rammed into him, nearly toppling the poor teen over. He looked down to see Dizzy nearly squeezing the life out of him. Harriet would _love_ to see little Dizzy again.

"Hey, cous," Anthony said fondly, returning the somewhat awkward hug. She stepped back and adjusted her glasses, beaming so bright he could've been blinded. "How's it going?"

"Even better now that you're here!" She squealed. The daughter of Drizella looked around. "Is Harriet here?"

"She's coming," he replied, glad to finally not have to lie for once.

She's coming...

* * *

One month, one month without his girlfriend.

If this wasn't romantic withdraw, he didn't know what was. Every night, the bed seemed to get colder, and every time, he kept thinking he saw Harriet in the crowd.

Now he knew how Freddie felt when CJ went off on her pirate adventure.

It hurt.

Ben had promised, _an Auradon promise,_ to bring her over. Anthony was starting to believe people here kept their promises less and less.

Why wasn't she here? Why wasn't he by her side? Why wasn't she there to share their little talks and comforts hiding under the covers like they did when they were twelve?

They'd been best friends for a long time, turned to lovers two years ago. But Anthony knew this was a serious relationship. It wouldn't be ending for a long time.

Anthony turned, strong enough not to cry (he was born on the Isle for dead lord) instead moving his mind to how angry the Gaston twerps, Ginny, and Maddy would be. Maddy would probably be signing his death contract with Third trying to calm her down, while Ginny would be quietly holding her grudge and Junior ready to punch the lights out of him if they ever met.

How amusing.

He groaned, tossing and turning, as sleep wouldn't take him. Gil snapped at him grumpily to quiet down, and finally, he managed to doze off.

The sun wasn't up yet when Anthony woke. Call it habit from being yelled at from his grandmother to rewash the entire house, and take Dizzy's chores.

He dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen. He didn't know where it was, just followed the smell of fresh eggs and bacon.

The other VKs were already there. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos seemed to be eating so _slow._ He shoved the food down his throat from habit, but yet did it with such a grace no one could tell. Naturally from him. Dizzy tapped on his shoulder, and he turned to his little cousin. She was smiling.

"Harriet's coming today," she said slowly and softly.

"Dizzy!" CJ and Harry cried at the exact same time, then groaned. The two Hooks glared at the girl. She gave a 'what?' look.

Harry sighed, crossing his arms. "You _weren't supposed to tell him!_ " He informed her. "We wanted to surprise him, but oh no you had to spoil it."

The daughter of Drizella's face turned downward in a frown as she mumbled an apology. Evie places a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, you didn't know." She gave a sharp glare at the two. "You should apologize too! You didn't have to say it so rudely!"

Anthony didn't listen at all, blinking and not comprehending what his girlfriend's siblings (and hopeful future brother and sister in law) has just said.

Harriet was coming.

* * *

It was 5:29 when Anthony saw the limo pull up.

5:30 when Harriet stepped out.

5:30:5 when he grabbed her and kissed her.

"You're here," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry it took so long. I kept asking and asking, and I guess they might've gotten annoyed or something."

She gave a melodic laugh. "It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't forget about me."

Though Harriet knew he would never forget about her.

* * *

Anthony clutched the small box in his pocket. It has been a year, one year since she came to Auradon. She was twenty, him freshly nineteen but he didn't care. He couldn't risk _dating_ much longer. So many boys had already flirted with her and tried to take her out on a date.

He was finally, finally going to ask the question.

The question that could change their life forever.

Harriet was painting Dizzy's nails when he found her. She stood up and planted a kiss on Anthony's cheek, apologizing before excusing herself. Anthony had told her they were going on a date, but not much more.

He smiled as he threw her a bike helmet. She raised an eyebrow. "Copying Ben? How romantic."

Anthony smirked. "If you wanna walk all the way there, be my guest." Harriet rolled her eyes at his playful comment as they got on the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist. To avoid the butterflies in his stomach, he added another comment. "Aw, you're being clingy. How cute."

"I can let go and fall off the bike. The money for your next video game console will go to my hospital bill."

Right, she was good with comebacks. He shook his head, grinning hard as they sped along the road.

They ended up on a pavilion near the seaside, and it had taken awhile, so it was nearly dusk. _Perfect setting,_ Anthony thought.

Harriet looked a little surprised at the buffet laid out before them, but didn't question her boyfriend. _Wow, this is much larger than most of our dates._

She sat down, seeing Anthony grinning like a lunatic across from her. "Why are you so giddy?" She asked warily. He shrugged, still grinning.

"It always makes me happy to be on a date with you," his face fell. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit... upset."

Harriet bit her lip. "I guess everytime you do something romantic, I keep thinking that my dad would rip me away from you. I'm so sorry, just..."

Anthony grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "He's not here. Just remember that, okay?"

Harriet nodded. Anthony smiled again. He swore he'd never let his pirate queen be upset ever again.

* * *

The sun was setting, and both had finished their meal. Anthony shot her another smile, before standing up and taking her hand. Harriet gave a confused look as he pulled her away to the beach, where the waves gently lapped at their shoes.

"Ever since we were kids," Anthony murmured as he cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek. "We've been separated. I could only see you for so long..."

"Anthony, I don't..." she tried, but Anthony moved his hand to place a finger on her lips, only compassion and love showing in his eyes. _So he's not dumping me._

"And I hated it," he started again. "I hated being torn away from you, even in Auradon now, we still can't spend as much time, so..." he pulled the box out of his pocket, "I want to be able to stay with you, so we can't be torn apart anymore."

Harriet was slack-jawed, staring at him in disbelief as he knelt on one knee, opening the box. "Harriet Hook, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Her open-mouth closed, as she forced back tears. _How do I...?_ She couldn't even think. The ring was so pretty, a simple silver band with a white pearl and waves etched in the band. Silver studded it. It was beautiful.

Anthony watched as her facial expression turned downward.

"No."

He blinked. Did he just...

"Not if you're gonna act that sappy," she smirked. The eldest daughter of Captain Hook yanked him upward to kiss him. She smiled at him when they parted. "Put the stupid thing on my finger, idiot," Harriet laughed.

Anthony smiled, slipping it on her finger as he kissed her again.

Harriet pulled away, frowning. "Now, if anyone asks..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell them I just said 'yes.'"


End file.
